


The Dreamer

by sulatkamay



Series: What I Could Be For You [16]
Category: Poetry - Fandom
Genre: Inspired by Poetry, Love Poems, Poems, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-10-04 20:35:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20477105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sulatkamay/pseuds/sulatkamay
Summary: If I were to dream, what is it about?





	The Dreamer

If I were to dream,  
What is it about?  
Who is it about?  
Will it come true?

If I were to dream  
I’d want it to be a good one  
I want it to be happy  
I want it to be lovely

I’d like to dream,  
To dream about us  
What we could be  
Where we could be

Or maybe,  
It’ll just be about you  
Wouldn’t that be wonderful?  
To have you in my dreams and also in reality

There’s no assurance  
That all dreams will come true  
But I’ll do everything  
For mine to come true

**Author's Note:**

> You’re the dream I never want to wake up from


End file.
